


Somewhere You Call Home

by EmmelineReed



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Marvel - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmelineReed/pseuds/EmmelineReed
Summary: You were the lastest member of the Avengers, and you got to meet all of your heroes, expect one, Thor Odinson. So, what would happen when finally he'd arrive at the compound?





	Somewhere You Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know, I know, im irrelevant but I wanted to pull out my imagination and write something Thor related because I love my cinnamon roll, and I would do anything to make him happy lol I really apologize for this, I know it’s not that good, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! If you find spelling errors or grammar mistakes pls don’t mind them, English is not my first language and im trying to improve. So here you go! Thank you for reading! (Also its my first fanfic every so pls be kind)
> 
> Warning: none really, just mention of loss, and whole lotta of sadness at some point(even though I didn’t convey it that good

You were the last acquisition for the Avengers, in fact, you were surprised that they chose you in the first place! Somehow, from the first time you had learned about your ‘powers’, you dearly hoped that the Avengers would take an interest in you. 

So here you were, already getting close to your teammates, already making yourself at home in this new world you desperate tried to reach for so long. It’s been nice, you got to know Captain America, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff and even Bucky Barnes! They were completely different from what you had imagined, actually, they were sweet and gentle, especially when helping you integrate, showing you the ropes around. 

You felt the coziness and the warm feeling all around you, and you finally could name this place your own home. 

It’s been 3 month since your arrival, and you kept hearing about this one Thor Odinson. You guessed he was the God of Thunder who helped out the Avengers when the Incident happened, or the Sokovia’s tragedy. Since then, Thor never really gave any sign of life, so all of them guessed that he went back to Asgard, his homeland. 

“So, do you like it so far?” the raspy voice of Steve in the morning, resonated through your ears. You were seated on a stool, in the kitchen, carrying in your hands a hot cup of coffee. As you heard his voice, you looked up to him, giving a small smile. “It’s great, actually!” you chirped, continuing “I, finally, can be amongst people like me, you know, gifted.” Steve chuckled before taking a seat next to you. He was hella tall and well built, mountain like, and he made you feel like an ant. Not like he intimidated you, Steve was the opposite of that, but sometimes, it was hard to comprehend the results of the serum. In those 3 months, Steve acted, and became almost, a brother to you; he took good care of you, he always would worry about you when you had you downs, and would always be happy when you had your ups. You grew attached to this blonde guy, and could no longer see him as an idol, a perfect imagine, but rather as a human. 

“Well, it’s great you feel like that” another voice intervened your little chat with Steve. You looked to your side, only to find a sleepy Bucky, with his brown locks pinned to a bun on top of his head. “Morning, blue.” You quickly replied to your other brother figure. You actually nicknamed him blue, because of how icy and cold his eyes were. You couldn’t understand how nature blessed him with such eyes, but whenever you reminded him of his feature, he’d always fluster over it. “I told you, stop calling me that.” He pouted as he made his way to the coffee machine.

Soon after that, the others flooded the kitchen area, making it more lively and welcoming. Mornings are always your favorite, because of how sleepy and grumpy your teammates can get due to lack of sleep or just that they’re not really morning heads. And also, getting to see them gather in a common area first thing in the morning is always nice; you take that as a sign that they are so close to each other and they can’t stay away from each other too long. 

“Is it going to rain today?” Wanda sat on the couch, looking out the window, confused by how the weather had changed so quickly. You copied her movements, but never really bothered to look out the window yourself, as you were too preoccupied with an article on your phone. 

“Not really, I just checked the forecast, and it says that today is sunny.” Tony quickly glanced over his phone, before making his way to the fridge, looking for something more than cereals. 

“Well, maybe it’s how Thor makes his entrance, I guess?” you joked, almost just for yourself, but as soon your words escaped your mouth, you glanced over your teammates, only to realize that you were in the center of their attention. “What?” you snapped, but before anyone could really reply to you, a loud thunder broke the silence in the compound, and soon after, you heard heavy steps making their way to the common area. 

You flinched out of your seat, almost dropping your phone. Your joke turned out to be the real deal! There he was, standing proudly, with his chest puffed. You got to admit, he was completely changed. Long gone was his glorious golden hair, his beard was now stuffier, and… oh god, his left eye was replaced with an glassy black eyepatch. His uniform was intact, letting aside all the dirt upon him, and yet, he carried a big, happy smile, showing his perfect white teeth.

“I’m back, my Midgardian friends!” he declared as his arms spread wide open, ready to hug each and every one of them. Not going to lie, Thor resembled a big, fluffy golden retriever, and that thought, just made you giggle for yourself.

“Thor!” everyone exclaimed, happy as he was, more worried about his appearance, but most, just happy that he was back. 

“Hey, big guy!” Tony started off, and approached him, and soon, patted him on the back. “I see you had a lo’ of fun out there.” Thor half smiled at the joke Tony just made. “Yeah, lots of it! You got to hear this amazing story, friend. You’ll going to love it.”

Everyone cheered around him, as you stayed behind, on the couch, still shocked about this old-new character in front of you. Never have you thought that you’ll meet a God, let alone God of Thunder. A smile crept on your face, and you watched the scenery, really hyped about how glowy and happy the whole room had became as Thor set foot in it. It was refreshing, as you recall the tensions and worrying your teammates experienced throughout those whole months caused by Thor’s disappearance. But now, all of it was gone, thankfully. 

“And who this may be?” Thor gazed upon your presence, and you shifted on your seat, not really because it was uncomfortable, but because he actually looked at you, making you feel things that confused the hell out of you. “Y/N.” you mustered, quickly biting down your lip, already overthinking your response. Maybe you should’ve given more? Maybe you should’ve said ‘nice to meet you’ but the words were stuck in your throat. You were flustered, for the first time, and you didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. 

“Ah, Y/N! Nice to meet you!” he made his way to you and took your hand in his, shaking it firmly. “I’m Thor! Son of Odin, it’s a pleasure to meet the friends of my friends!” he added, smiling so widely that you felt like his corners could touch his ears. You noticed how his undereye wrinkled a little because of his smile, but really, it was such a quirky feature that you almost lost yourself into his visage. Oh, god, did you really started to develop a thing for this actual god?

“Actually, Thor, Y/N’s part of the team.” Steve informed Thor, and realizing that you actually were part of this, he gave you an embrace, lifting you off of your seat. You squealed at the action, but his embrace was so warm and fuzzy, you soon relaxed against his touch. “I can’t believe it! How long, Y/N?” You smiled at his enthusiasm. “3 months and counting.” Thor gave you a final smile before putting you on your feet. Damn, he was tall. He made Steve look like an ant, and that was something to see. 

“Well, it’s been such a long time, I’d love to go back to my room and rest for while!” he announced, his low voice vibrating through your whole body. How is he even real, you felt like fainting because of him. You guessed that if he was here 3 months ago, you’d be used to him by now, but still.

“Oh, come on, Thor!” Tony insisted, while already taking out the alcohol from his stash. “Let us celebrate!” 

“Tony, it’s 8 in the morning, you can’t possibly be drinking right now.” You said, quite amused by the fact that he was already planning on popping open the bottle.

“You’re no fun, Y/N. No booze for you.” He rolled his eyes, before taking off. 

“Go now, Thor, before anyone here is gon’ want to celebrate your arrival.” Bucky softly spoke before motioning his hand to the bedrooms. 

“Yes, thank you, Barnes. See you, friends, later! Glad to meet you, Y/N!” he cheered and made his way out of the common room. You watched as he left, leaving you with a cloud of thoughts, you actually felt the sadness in his voice. You guessed that it had to do with his lost eye, and his hair? You didn’t want to speculate, he was going to tell what happened when he was ready. Right now, he needed rest. 

“Are you ok there,Y/N? Bucky spoke to you, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, of course.” You snapped out of your thoughts, before going back to the couch, where you first sat, and let yourself indulge into the wonders of the television. 

Later in the evening, when everyone were off with their jobs; You’ve seen Steve hit the gym along side with Bucky, Natasha was assigned a mission, Tony was almost always at his tower, and Wanda found herself in needs of some ingredients that she could purchase downtown, so she left with Vision.

So, now you were in the living room, watching some Adventure Time, still amazed by how strange the cartoon was. You snuggled against the sofa, with a blanket hovered upon you, and a big bowl of popcorn, laying on you lap. 

You soon felt how the couch was sinking a bit due to a heavy form. You looked to your side, only to find Thor now sitting besides you, with his glare over the animations displayed on the TV. 

“You know, in Asgard, the only form of entertainment was the theatre.” He laughed a bit, but fell silent. “Was?” You asked, unsure of the way he expressed himself, but you felt like that was a bad question to ask. Regardless, he moved his attention back to you, carrying a sad smile. 

“Yes, there’s no Asgard anymore, I lost it because of an inevitable fate.” He said, and as soon his words left his mouth, you felt your heart drop and you instantaneous regretted asking him. “Oh, Thor, I’m so sorry!” you whispered and proceeded to put the bowl of popcorn on top of the table in front of you, just so you could pay full attention to him. “It’s no big deal, though. I had to do it. It was either Ragnarok, or death by my sister, Hela.” He explained, slowly, like he too wanted to process all this information. To wrap his mind around all of the events that had happened recently. 

“Hey, you don’t need to hold in, you ought to cry some of the sadness out, right?” You pushed yourself closer to him; you wanted to hug him, but you weren’t sure if he was in the mood for one, so you just placed your arm onto his broad shoulder. “Y/N, I don’t want to burden you with my problems.” He spoke softly, almost too scared to say anymore than he already did. 

“That’s crap, and you know it.” You laughed, and pulled him into a hug. “Please, do burden me with your problems, if that helps you, Thor.” Looking in the void, Thor tightened his grip, and hid his face onto the crook of your neck, inhaling and exhaling slowly, as if he tried to hold back his tears, but his emotions overwhelmed him to a point where he just laughed through the cold tears that now streamed down his pale cheeks. “It’s nothing really.” He tried to convince himself. “It’s… I’ve lost my father, Mjölnir…some creepy old dude cut my hair.” Thor took his time into explaining all of those things to you, he was careful with his story. In a way, he wanted to just forget about all of it, about the pain of the loss, the pain of the forceful change, but on the other hand, he saved his people, he grew closer to his brother, Loki and once again, he became stronger, and somehow, hopeful for a better future. 

You stood quietly, paying attention to each and every word Thor spoke, and you two were still hugged tight in eachother’s arms, without any intention of letting go. You felt like this hug was needed by the God of Thunder. Well, yes, he was strong, and kind of immortal, but who doesn’t need a hug every once in while? As you processed the information, you just knew that he needed the hug more than anything, he needed a shoulder to cry on. 

“It’s okay, Thor, it’s over now.” You spoked into his ear, softly, and you closed your eyes as you rubbed his back. He relaxed into your arms, and his heavy breathing from all of the silent crying just eased up. You looked down at him, only to discovered that Thor fell asleep due to the exhaustion. Without wanting to wake him up, you leaned so you were laying on your back, your head against the sofa’s handle, and Thor just sleeping on top of you. He was heavy, yes, but you could handle it for a bit while he rested. You pulled the blanket over him and you, and soon enough, you drifted to your own slumber.  
It definitely felt like home, now.


End file.
